First of all, our Friendship
by EllaChocolate
Summary: Bonnie and Caroline, best friends, were attracted to the same boy, he chose Bonnie. Caroline is hurt, does Bonnie know that? What about their friendship? One Shot


**Hello :D Here is a new story ;)**  
><strong>I don't own the Vampire Diaries.<strong>  
><strong>And I hope you like it!<strong>

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**First of all, our Friendship**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

It felt like hell. How could she do this to me?

At first, we say nothing could destroy our friendship, and now?  
>Now a boy could do this? Just like that?<p>

Is it over now? Was my best friend gone?

It felt, like something was missing, when I thought about it.  
>A life, where Caroline Forbes would live without her best friend Bonnie Bennett.<p>

**xxxxxxxxxx**

I just told her, that I liked him.  
>Nothing else.<p>

Well, she liked him too.  
>At first it was fun.<p>

You and your best friend, like the same boy, think he's hot like hell and damn good looking.  
>Yeah, it was fun, staring at him and to exchange little dirty things with your friend.<p>

Fun, till the day he's staring back.  
>Staring, but not at you. He's staring at your friend.<p>

Yes, he liked her and not me.  
>It was always like this.<p>

Everytime the same thing. Everyone wanted them, my friends and not me.

It felt terrible, I felt terrible.  
>I was so sad, but I wasn't able to show it.<p>

I wouldn't do it, I wasn't that kind of person.  
>And if it made Bonnie happy to be with him, of course I would let her.<p>

Because she was my best friend.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

He asked her out. Her, not me.

I knew the day would come.  
>I always saw him looking at her, when she wasn't looking back.<p>

I really wished it was me.  
>But I knew, it would never be like that.<p>

He asked her out and she, of course, said yes.  
>I think, I would have done the same thing.<p>

Was she thinking about me, when she was with him?  
>Just one thought, like, hey, your best friend liked him too, is it right, to spend time with him?<p>

To be honest, I knew the answer.  
>Why would she think about me, when she's with this boy?<p>

I wouldn't think about her.  
>I would have never done it.<p>

Till that day.  
>I swore myself, I would think about it next time.<p>

If there was one.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

I sat on the couch.  
>I thought about my best friend, who had fun.<p>

I cried.  
>I stopped, when I heard the knock on the door.<p>

Yes, it was just a knock on the door, that made me jump.  
>Just a knock on the door, that made things change.<p>

I wiped my tears away and opened.  
>There was she standing, my best friend with a smile on her face.<p>

My first thoughts?  
>Why that smile?<p>

She did things, that hurt me.  
>I knew, she didn't know, but still.<p>

I wanted to slap her, badly that moment.  
>Yeah, it sound totally crazy.<p>

"Hey", she said.  
>She was searching for something, in my eyes.<p>

I knew I should have let her find it, earlier where it began.  
>It was water.<p>

Yeah, that simple.  
>Water in your eyes.<p>

It was water, that could show your emotions.  
>Water, that could tell people, how you feel.<p>

That moment tears streamed down my face.  
>"Caroline", she whispered and pulled me into a hug.<p>

I hugged her back.  
>I felt nice.<p>

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Why are you here? Why not with him?"  
>Bonnie and I, were sitting on the couch, in the living room.<p>

She looked at me in desbelive.  
>Have I missed something?<p>

"Are you serious?", she asked me.  
>Of course I was, what was she thinking?<p>

I just nodded.  
>"Because of you Caroline."<p>

Silence.  
>Nobody said anything.<p>

"What do you mean, because of me?"  
>I had to get sure, she was telling me, what I wanted to.<p>

"Listen Caroline Forbes. I know you since, I can't even remeber, the kindergarden?  
>Well and you're my best friend. Best friends know each other, right? Just like I know you."<p>

I nodded. I wanted to know, what she was going to tell me.

"So I know that you liked him, too, just like I did.  
>I've been waiting Caroline, for you to tell me something like, hell Bonnie you can't go out with a guy I like!"<p>

Was she really waiting?  
>That'S why she asked me all, the time, if it was okay?<p>

"But you didn't", she continued. "You should have told me Caroline."  
>"But you like him Bonnie, why would I do this to you?", I protested.<p>

She shook her head :"Because Caroline. I wanted you to tell me yourself.  
>I didn't want you to hide your feelings from me."<p>

Before I knew it, I was crying aain, just like her.  
>I sobbed : "Why would you do that?"<p>

"Because you're my best friend", she whispeded and we hugged again.  
>We sat like that for minutes.<p>

Then Bonnie spoke up : "You know, there is nothing, that could destroy our friendship."  
>"Nothing, not even a boy", I smiled.<p>

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**I love their friendship 3 Wbu, what do you think?**  
><strong>I know it was short, but I just had to write it ;)<strong>  
><strong>Ella :))<strong>


End file.
